Whats Next
by Kashling09
Summary: Kiara, Kopa and Kion all have kingdoms. But every ruler has problems: Kiaras cubs keep fighting, Kion cant control Rani’s erge to have cubs, and Kopa seems to be cub - bound. Can they solve this? Together?
1. Chapter1

_Hey guys! Today I'm writing a story called Whats Next. It's mostly about Kiara, Kopa and Kion ruling their kingdoms. But all of them face a problem - Kopa can't have a cub, Kion can't get Rani to stop having Cubs, and Kiara has a Cousin who wants to adopt a cub. Now they need to fulfil their problems and wishes._

Chapter 1:

Kopa sighed. His mate, Via, stepped beside him happily. They didn't have a cub. "Kopa, I want a cub." Kopa shook his head sadly.

"I'm loosing hope for one, Via." Via looked at him. "Kiara has a Son and two daughters, and Kion has three sons and two daughters - in one pregnancy. How come I can't even have one cub?"

"I don't know Via." Kopa said sadly. "Rani doesn't waste time in having Cubs - they have five!"

Via walked away. "Later, Kopa." She said.

_Meanwhile, Kion and Rani discuss the Cubs..._

"Rani, we can't have seventeen Cubs! That's absolutely impossible." Kion told Rani sternly. Rani shrugged.

"But Kion, there are other females here. You can take Cubs from them!" Rani exclaimed. Kion tried to open his mouth but closed it again.

"You're not serious-" Kion stated, shocked. "I am!" Rani tells him.

"Firstly, I don't want to cheat on you, secondly, we can't take a cub away from its Mother, thirdly, I don't feel like mating anymore!" Kion yells.

Rani sighs. "Fine." She says.

"Dad? Mom?" Says their oldest Daughter, Amaya. She had Ranis browner pelt but a little bit of gold from Kion.

Rani smiled at her Daughter. "Yes Love?" Rani asked her gently. "Who will be heir?" She says quietly. Kion frowns and Rani seems to be deep in thought.

"We will tell you in a while Amaya." Kion smiles at her.

After Amaya departs, Kion looks at Rani. "We need to discuss this." He tells her and she nods.

Kion and Rani had three sons and two daughters. Amaya, Diana, Eden, Draco and Toby.

"I was thinking Amaya-" Kion started. "No, Toby!" "Actually, Diana. No-Eden-Draco!"

Kion shook his head. "All right. Here are the ups and downs of one being heir. If we choose Amaya, she will be kind to all and a powerful queen. But she might me too gullible. If we decide on Diana, She will rule with a iron fist, but maybe not nice enough? If it's Eden, he will be a gentle king but a little bit too playful. If Draco is heir, he will be very mature and wise, but maybe a little too attractive. And last but not least, if we choose Toby as heir, He will be kind, playful and powerful, but too nice."

"How do we decide?" Rani questioned. Kion looked at the ground.

"I think Draco." Kion states simply. "Hmmm... but how will he choose a queen? All the girls like him he's really handsome."

"He'll sort that out himself." Kion told her. Rani thought for a moment. "Fine. Draco will be heir." Rani sighed. Kion grinned happily.

_Later..._

"Animals of the tree of life, here and far, may we present your future king, Draco!" Makini shouted. All the animals cheered as Draco proudly stood on the tree of life.

Amaya was cheering the most. Unlike the rest of her siblings, Amaya wasn't jealous of Draco for being heir instead of her.

"Let's go guys." Draco told his siblings.

_Meanwhile, Kiara and Kovu look at their newborns..._

"Look at them Kovu - Aren't they beautiful?" Kiara said, pointing towards the two sleeping girls. Kiara had just birthed two new female Cubs.

Their Son, Bruno slowly walkes inside smiling. "Can one be called Ara?" He suggests. Kovu smiles at his Son. "Of course. How about this brown one will be Ara."

"The other one can be Adanna." Says Kiara, pointing to the slightly beige and goldish cub.

Kovu smiles at his mate. Ever since they met, Kovu had loved Kiara till the end. She was now his mate, and queen.

"Ara and Adanna." Bruno smiles. "Both of their names start with 'A' for Apple!"

"Who have we got here?" Matimba. Matimba was the royal majuzi of Kovu and Kiara's lands. Bruno was really close with Matimba and her Sister Marimba.

Adanna already was seeming more social and bold, because whenever anyone would get near her, she would try to play and roll around.

Ara however, was shy, because she would meow when anybody except her mom, dad or Brother got near her.

"The presentation, your majesties." Matimba gently told Kiara and Kovu, kindly stating at Adanna and Ara.

_After the presentation..._

Kiara let out a happy sigh. "We have three beautiful children."

Kovu nodded. He loved his newborn daughters and his young son.

What concerned them though, was sibling rivalry. All siblings had fights, arguments - but since Bruno already knew he was to be future king, Kiara and Kovu were worried he might show off and make the girls jealous.

They couldn't raise them to become like Mufasa and Scar, except three of them.

"Mom, dad, Lila asked me to be her boyfriend!" Bruno shouted. Kovu stood up.

One of the things the couple were worried about was Bruno's taste in queens.

Lila - she was the daughter of Tika. All Tika wanted was to become queen - and she probably made Lila want to as well: just, to rule through her.

"Son? Please say she can't be." Kovu told him almost instantly.

_Meanwhile - Kopa and Via try again..._

"I hope I'm pregnant, Kopa." Via told him after another mating session.

"I do to-" Kopa looked at the ground then grinned. "You are!"

Via looked confused. "How do you know!" Via asked. Kopa grinned again. "You're limping. A sign your pregnant." Kopa said happily.

Via smiled. "Oh kings! Our time has finally come!"

"Yes - it has."

**_Hey guys! Did you like the first chapter? Please tell! I spent three whole days on this - and I'm planning on adding Auralia to this story as well. Question of the day. Should Kopa and Via have a cub? If so, which chapter?_**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: 

**Via P.O.V**

I looked at my fattening stomatch. I couldn't wait to have that little youngster that would blossom our lives. Kopa and I were very thrilled when the news became official throughout the pride lands.

His Mother and Father, Simba and Nala, were thrilled and my daddy and momma, Cora and Rio, were just as happy.

That day, after we finished mating, Kopa already knew I was pregnant.

But when Rafiki made it official, I was even more thrilled. But I didn't know what might happen next. I used to ask Kopa, _'What's Next?' _And he would laugh.

I meant which way to try getting a cub next. And now, I'm finally carrying one in my stomatch.

That evening, me and Kopa went on a check up to Rafiki. "Rafiki - I'm just checking for my cub." I said and Kopa shot a massive grin at me.

"Ahh okay. Ol Rafiki knows the way!" He laughed heartily. I loved Rafiki's laugh. It brightened my day and usually meant something good was happening.

But then - His Broad grin turned into a frown. And then a look of sadness.

"What?" Kopa asked, and my stomatch was filled with butterflies as he examined it.

"The Cub-" He started, and I gulped. Tears were prickling down my eyes. I knew something bad was happening.

Was it really sick? Really wounded?

"It's a- it's a miscarriage." He finished. And I burst into tears. Kopa nuzzled me in comfort, but that just made me sadder.

**A MISCARRIAGE?!? **This was the worst that could have happened. I would have predicted something else - sickened, wounded. Not a miscarriage!

"It's my fault. I should have taken better care of you." He said sadly. Tears were forming in his eyes. This was the only time I'd seen him crying.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have gone on every single hunt. I overworked!" I cried.

"Now, now. Don't blame it it on each other. These things happen, and ther-" "Nothing you can do about it!" Kopa finished. Rafiki nodded, but sadly.

"I'm totally sorry!" A voice said sarcastically. We all turned out heads. It had to be Auralia. Auralia was always jealous of me: because me and Kopa were betrothed since birth and he loved me, not her.

She thought Kopa belonged to her. Kopa was furious by now. "What did you say Auralia? You know what! You're forever banished!" He shouted harshly. I gasped at him.

"Now, now Kopa lets b-" Rafiki started but stopped when Auralia ran away crying.

"Fine!" She said over her shoulder. I didn't hear anything else because the ran to quickly.

I turned to Kopa. "See you." I said quietly.

Then - I ran.

**Auralia P.O.V**

You know, I seriously thought that Kopa loved me. I didn't know that he hated me so much to banish me.

But apparently, saying: _'I'm totally sorry,' _is a cause for banishment! Okay, maybe I was being mean, sarcastic. But don't they know that it's only because I love Kopa to no end?!?

Question Answered: No. But will I let that put me down? No!

I am currently outside the Pridands, and heading towards the Tree of Life, and they should welcome me there because I was Kions childhood Friend growing up.

When I finally got there, I was just huffing and puffing from running this Long. My white pelt had turned into a slight beige.

"Kion! It's me Auralia, and I desperately need to be here!" I calmly said to the lion before me.

"Auralia? Of course you can stay here." Kion told me kindly. I liked him more than Kopa as of now.

I didn't **like like **him, but ya know, as a friend. A a _Best _Friend. Even if he didn't feel the same about me.

**Rani P.O.V**

I cant believe it. I'm falling so hard for another lion. But I'm the queen. I can't betray Kion. But he is so handsome, and I really can't fight it.

Then - I saw it. Kion was fighting someone. Oh no - it can't be. Kion is fighting the one I like so much. KION IS FIGHTING ZANDER!!

"Stop Kion! You're hurting him badly. Zander you stop too!" I yelled.

Both of them stopped. Kion glared at me. But he probably won't now that I had s* with someone else...

"Oh, so you had s* with Zander, and that's why you try defend the Father of your next cub!" He yelled at me, glaring harder.

"Once, I said I would never cheat on you, but now you cheat on me!" He said again. Fairly loud, but softer than before.

I gasped. How did he know?!? Oh yeah - I'm not pregnant. The mating was unsuccessful.

"Kion - I'm not pregnant plea-" I started but was stopped. "It's okay. But please don't cheat next time." He told me.

I love how he can forgive so easily. Well, me at least.

I grinned at him with approval.

**Narrator P.O.V**

The sun gently sat down onto the serengeti. The Wapet lands, ruled by Kiara and Kovu, was peaceful.

Adanna woke up with a start. "Mommy?" She asked. Kiara woke up. She smiled at her cub. "Yes Adie?" She questioned.

Adie was a nickname that Kiara called Adanna. Ara looked at Bruno curiously. She loved waking up to the sight of her family.

"Ah. So I see the little ones are up." Said Kovu, coming back from the early morning patrol. "Yes. Now we just have to wait for Bruno." Giggled Kiara.

"Daddy - where is bruther?" Ara asked. The twins couldn't say 'Brother' correct, so they just said 'Bruther.'

"Right next to you." Kovu smiled.

**Maeva P.O.V **

Sometimes - it's just hard to make your Daughter happy. Alyson likes Alfie, and I'm sure he likes her too - but he won't confess.

She's a adult now. She should have a Husband, or at least a boyfriend.

How can I help her?!? I remember when she was young - her father visited. But I wasn't so happy about that.

_(Flashback)_

_"Maeva? Oh my little Alyson!" Xavier. He was back. I mean, how did he take so Long?_

_"Oh. Hello _**dear." I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to be mean, but hey, I knew why he took so Long. **

I'll tell you why. So, okay, brief explanation. He **CHEATED **On me! No, I'm not kidding!

"Maeva - what's wrong?" Xavier asked me. I didn't respond. Alyson stood still. "Leave Alyson." I commanded.

Of course I knew that this would be a sticky argument. "I know what you did **Xavier**!" I shouted at him. Actually, I yelled.

He put the, **'What did I do wrong? Please tell!' **Face. I let out a deep, rumbling snarl. "You **CHEATED **on me! How hurtful is that?!?" I yelled.

He stood their shocked. "Maeva I-" He began but I cut him off. "Save it Xavier!" I shouted and stormed away. How could he do this to me?!?

(End Flashback)

That day. That dreaded day.

**_Hey Guys! I spent a little less time on this chapter, but hey! It was good enough. We had some new things show up here - Maeva and Xavier interaction, and we found out Via and Kopa's cub is a miscarriage?!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3:

**Kopa P.O.V**

I just can't let go of the fact that my cub is dead. My CUB. I should have taken better care of Via. I just know it was my fault.

But I can do nothing now. Absolutely Nothing. When Rafiki uttered those words - I felt like killing myself.

But I hope now, that Via'll be pregnant. I'm going to try again.

"Hi Via." I said quietly. "Hi Kopa." She responded. I could tell that she was still heartbroken of our great loss.

"Via - I know this might sound terrible to you - but I want to try again. For another cub. Another chance." I said.

"All right Kopa." She responded quietly.

I pinned her to the ground and smirked. "Here goes." I said. Soon, there was less talking and more purring.

_Hours Later.._

When we finally finished, I grinned. "Oh Via! You're pregnant again!" I shouted so that Old King Mohatu could hear.

_Two months later..._

"Rafiki - me and Via came for a checkup. For the little one." I instructed him.

He made her lay down and on soft green moss and checked her huge stomatch. "Ahh. You will be happy. The cubs are as healthy as ever!" He smiled.

Those words brightened my day - a healthy cub! No miscarriage!

But then it struck me. "Cub**s**?" I asked Rafiki. "Yes. There are two or three of them." Rafiki said, happily looking at us.

_A week later..._

"Kopa! Kopa! Come here! Queen Via is in Labor and can't hunt!" Shouted Tifu.

In Labor. Okay! That is enough to make me sprint. When I got there, Via's Father and Mother and my Mom and Dad was there.

But inbetween her paws, were three beautiful Cubs. "Oh Via! They're Beauties!" I told her happily.

There was one male and two females. "This Male can be... hmm... Kyle." I said pointing at the male. His coat was yellowish-beige and his little hair tuft was brown, like mine.

"This little girl can be Ebony." Via said, pointing at the whitish-cream female. "And that will be Brair!" I exclaimed, looking at the Beige female.

**Bruno P.O.V**

Sometimes I feel under pressure. Either if it's learning the duties of kings, choosing a sutible Queen, (Layla) or rushing to see your cousins, (which I am doing now!)

So, Uncle Kopa and Auntie Via just had triplets! I hear they're called Kyle, Ebony and Brair. I wanted to ask them why they didn't have kids for ages because dude - I'm already nine months!

When we finally got there, Uncle Kion and Auntie Rani were waiting outside priderock for Uncle Kopa to let them in.

"Bruno?" Adanna. She and Ara were pretty much tired out from the sprinting that we just experienced.

"Yes Adanna?" I replied to her. Her Tan Sister was staring at the gigantic rock.

"Is that Pride Rock?" She asked. I smiled at her. Being a big Brother, I answered honestly. "Yes - I think so." I told her. I'm not actually quite sure about that though.

So, my wonderous thoughts continue.

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Hello Bro! Hi Kiki!" Kopa beamed at his Siblings, and then looked at his nieces and nephews. "Hey Guys! The little ones are this way!"

He led them onto pride rock and inside a big den...

"This one is Kyle, the future king, this one is Ebony and this is Brair." Kopa said, pointing at each and everyone of them.

"Hey Guys!" Via smiled at them. "Aren't they cuties?" Adanna, Ara and Amaya grinned and nodded.

"Hi Draco! Is being a future king hard?" Via asked Draco. He shot a cub-like grin at her and then said: "It's Super fun but very, very hard!"

Eden looked sideways to Diana who was gently stoking the Cubs. "They're so Cute" Whispered Bruno.

Toby looked at Kyle. His amber eyes reflected Toby's green ones and shone like the sun.

"I like them mommy." Toby said to Rani, who only grinned in response. "I want another one but Daddy doesn't let me!" Rani replied.

Ara looked at Kopa. "I want to be a baby again." She told him and he only laughed.

"Little cutie patuties!" Nala exclaimed. Simba looked at his grandchildren and smiled.

Cora and Rio looked at each other. "Adorable." Rio muttered. Cora, who heard that, smirked playfully.

"Oh hi Kopa! I see your little Cub scheme worked!" Auralia. Kopa grimaced. Suddenly, he let his vivid anger show.

"Oh hello _My love Auralia! _Didn't I tell you to go and never come back?" He yelled. Auralia smirked.

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to see these _adorable _little ones! And I would _never _kill them!" She said darkly but sarcastically at the same time.

Via stood up. "Get our Auralia! Or I'll make you!" Via said ferociously. This made Auralia run. Run far away.

**Alfie P.O.V**

Me and my BFF Aden rushes for the presentation ceremony. We were just talking, and then _he _realized what time it was.

**Presentation Time My Dudes! **We ran really fast until we could run no more, but by then, we had arrived.

I heard that there was three cubs - Brair, Ebony and Kyle. But Kyle was heir so only he would be presented. The other two had already been shown.

In the crowd, I saw Alyson and her Mother Maeva. Alyson was walking away from Maeva. Running way ahead of Aden, I finally caught up with Alyson.

"Alyson - I know this is sudden but will you marry me?" I asked. Maybe it was too sudden?

Alyson stood there shocked for a moment before changing her face into a massive grin. "Yes!" She said. That moment I leaped up on her back and had s* with her for a hour. By then, Aden had finally caught up and the animals arrived for the ceremony.

Maeva had probably seen it all but I hoped she hadn't because she was a overprotective Mother. Cross your paws!

**Maeva P.O.V**

I. Can't. Believe. It. Alfie, the lion my Daughter always loved, just asked her to marry her and mated her too?

**I'm so happy!!! **My Daughters problems are already solved! Anuba, my Mother passed away this morning. It was sad, but she was evil!

His BFF Aden caught up after he saw that, but still - WOWEE! In the presentation, they showed Kyle, the future king. Ebony and Brair were there too - you could see them: but they were in their parents mouths so not for display completely.

Ahh... The Circle of Life!

**Hey Guys! How was the chapter? Review please! I spent only two hours on this. I took name suggestions from you guys for Kopa and Via's cubs names, so yeah! Do you think Aden should find a mate and have Cubs? How about Rani and Kion? One more addition to the family is Rani's dream after all! And Auralia? Should she become good? Or should she have Revenge? Maybe, you guys just want her to stay away? Go back to Kion and Rani? Kiara and Kovu? Would any of them let her after she said she wanted to Murder Kopa and Via's Cubs? What about Maeva? What gender should Alfie and Alyson's cub be? Name suggestions please! **

**Thanks, Kashling09 **


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4:

**Narrator P.O.V**

Auralia sidestepped. The cool creek chilled her bare skin.

Her piercing blue eyes reflected the crystal waters and shone bright.

"I will find love." Auralia told herself gently. "I will raise a happy family."

Suddenly, a male lion, about the same age as Auralia, jumped out of knowwhere and attacked her. The fight continued until Auralia was pinned by him.

She bared her teeth and flexed her muscles. "Who are you!" She growled menacingly. Her teeth were as sharp as knives.

"The question is, who are **you**?" The mysterious stranger asked. Auralia looked at him curiously.

"I'm Auralia, former member of the Pridelands." She told him cautiously.

"Okay then. I'm Jasper - a rouge." He introduced himself. He silently got off her, and without her knowing, touched her feminine parts.

He didn't suspect what he did either. But somebody saw...

**Katari P.O.V**

As I looked through the branches of my tree I saw the most Handsome lion in the world inappropriately touch a female's parts.

Jasper was a lion from my old pride and when it was ripped apart, I staked him here. I had a crush on him all along but I never really told him.

And now - he flirts with Auralia?!? How do I know her name? I heard her introduce herself. Auralia is a creamy lioness who I can't believe Jasper fell for.

Like - they just met! Who does that? Sometimes I wish the world would just swallow me up. You ever feel the same?

**Narrator P.O.V**

The tree's gently rustled in the Breeze. Via soked the fresh scents of the air. The inhaled them with a warm heart, and let them out again.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes and the squeaking of a lion cub. The meowing got louder as she headed towards Rafiki's tree.

As she got closer, she saw a flash of a whitish-cream cub. "Ebony?" She asked - although she knew there would be no reply.

Suddenly, she seized the cub in her jaws. Gently picking it up, she smiled. _So it was Ebony! _She thought. "Hello my sweet." She whispered.

Via took Ebony to Priderock and placed her with her siblings. "Who's babysitting them?" She said aloud.

A lion in the shadows revealed himself. "Hello Love - I see you found that wanderer." Kopa. Via smiled. "Yes - I did. Quite a wanderer - aren't you Ebony?"

"How was the hunting?" Kopa asked. "Good. We caught a giraffe - Did you know Tifu just gave birth?" She replied.

Kopa looked shocked. "When was she pregnant?" He asked her, amazed.

"Three months ago. The Father is Xavier." She said. "Did you say - Xavier? I thought he was Maeva's mate?" He looked taken aback for a moment.

"Well, Xavier always cheats on Maeva. Did you now Tama and Kula are pregnant? Due in six days." Via added.

"From Xavier?"

"No."

"Then who?"

Find out yourself!"

"Please Via!"

"Fine!"

"Tell."

"Hold on I-"

"Hurry!"

Okay! One Sec."

"Viaaaa!"

"Koppaaaa!"

"Now tell me."

"Okay."

"Now!"

"Okay! Tama is pregnant from Malka and Kula is pregant from Chumvi. Aisha is giving birth to Tojo's cub in a week." Via told him and he smirked playfully.

"Kopa. Being obnoxious?" Via teased. "Ha ha ha. Very funny!" Kopa said sarcastically.

"NOT!" Via added. "Hey guys!" Aden.

"Hi bud!" Kopa greeted him. "Um guys - I don't know how to tell you but Zuri is pregnant with my cub: she has been for a while. It's due in two weeks." Aden told them - he seemed unsure of his words.

"Congratulations Bro!" Kopa smiled at his Friend. "Tama, Kula and Aisha are grandparents. And they are still having Cubs!" Via told him. "Congrats for your youngster."

"Thanks." Aden answered. _Could life get better than this?!? _He thought. Well Aden - Maybe it could...

**Hey guys! How was the chapter? Review! So we found out a lot of things - Aden has a baby on the way, the grandparents are having Cubs, and Jasper seems to like Auralia? Question: Should Alyson give birth to a male, or female? Names please! It took a week for this chapter cause I was really busy with homework and stuff - and I had to catch up on my extra classes. Please 4give me! **

**Thanks, Kashling09**


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5:

**Kiara P.O.V**

I have been blessed with three beautiful children. Bud maybe that was too many...

Adanna and Bruno keep fighting and yelling at each other: Adanna is jealous that Bruno gets to be King and Bruno is mad at Adanna for trying to change our minds.

Kovu won't change our decision, and neither will I. Ara keeps to herself most of the time.

I Guess it's her way of staying out of fights which I am grateful for. Two angry children is enough!

Suddenly, I heard yelling. I had gotten used to it though. I realised Adanna and Bruno were fighting again!

It used to be so nice - they got along well and, life was peaceful. Now however... not so much.

"Just cause your a boy doesn't mean only you can be king!" I heard Adanna scream. "Well, Guess What! I was firstborn, and that means I rule next!" Bruno yelled back.

"No!"

"Oh yes!"

"Not on my watch!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Give it up Bruno!"

"Make me!"

"Shut up!"

"Mind your tongue, little Sister!"

"Lala Lala!"

"Give the throne to ME!"

"Never!"

"Stop yelling at each other!" I said.

"Mom h-"

"Shut up Adann-"

"Stop!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe how harsh the argument had become. It was almost like they were turning into another Mufasa and Scar.

"Bruno go." I silently demanded. Bruno proudly walked out. "Adanna... I am disappointed in you." I told her, sighing.

Her ears were pinned down in shame, and she looked away. "Sorry Mother." She responded, ashamed.

"It's Okay. But remember - Bruno is firstborn and future king: and nothing changes about that OK?" I told her.

"Oki Momma."

**Narrator P.O.V**

Kion looked at Draco. He was growing fast, and Kion was struggling to teach him to rule a kingdom.

"Okay Son. Rule three of being a king: be kind. Genorousity is very important, but don't be too nice that others take advantage of you. All OK?" Kion told Draco sternly. Draco nodded. It was his dream to become a king one day.

_Meanwhile, Simba and Nala chill by the waterhole..._

Simba laughed. He missed spending time with his mate, and Nala missed him too.

Back when they were younger, Simba and Nala had fallen madly in love, and found out they were betrothed.

"Nala, Will you _marry me_?" Simba joked. Nala smirked. "Let's fill the nest." She responded smartly. Simba grinned. "Sure!" He said.

Nala was shocked when he climbed on her back and started having s* with her. "Stop it! I was kidding!!" She screamed.

Simba stopped and smirked as he climbed off. "Now don't go smarting me about: you know the consequences La." he joked. Nala smiled.

"Don't worry - I won't."

**Hey guys! How was the chapter? Please review! So we finally had some Nala-Simba interaction, and a argument between Adanna and Bruno. Question: Do you think they should become like another Mufasa and Scar? I'm going to add some Auralia-Jasper interaction too. Question: Remember when Jasper touches Auralia's feminine parts? Yeah - should Auralia be pregnant from that? And Katari? How will she take her revenge? Or just be mad for the rest of her life and start over. But will Auralia and Jasper love each other? **

**Thanks, Kashling09 **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6:

**Kopa P.O.V**

_Three weeks later..._

Okay - you got me. I'm having a lot of trouble with choosing a sutible Queen for Kyle. All the newborn female cubs in the pride are the same!

Alyson and Alfie have a Daughter and Son called Orion and Ellora, Zuri and Aden have a Daughter called Amara, and a lioness called Kya has two daughters - Lola and Andromeda. Tifu has two sons - Zander and Dylan, and a beautiful lioness called Elice has three daughters: Elyse, Wyntr and Queenie. (Queenie is spoilt).

So who do I pick?!? I have Elyse and Ellora shortlisted, because they have qualities to become a queen. Both are pretty, healthy, kind, dominant, friendly, and protective.

But I am sad to say, Queenie has found out about this Ellora and Elyse shortlisted to becoming Queen.

I heard it that following day: Queenie was mad at Elyse and Ellora was trying to stand up for her.

"You must give the role as queen to me!"

"You don't love Kyle Queenie! You just want to be Queen!"

"Watch your tongue little Sister!"

"Shut up!"

"I will rip your throat apart!"

"Don't talk to Elyse like that!"

"Who was speaking to you?!?"

"I just joined in!"

"Shut your freaking mouth up!"

"You Shut your mouth Queenie!"

"My name is **Queenie**. It stands for QUEEN!"

"Mom is spoiling you!"

"You're a ugly brat Elyse!"

"Elyse is beautiful!"

"Nope."

"Ya know Kyle has a crush on her?"

This stopped the Argument instantly. The fact that Kyle liked Elyse was new to me, too. I wanted to stop the argument myself, but Guess Ellora stopped it.

Now I know who to bethroth Kyle to. If he liked Elyse, they would be happy together!

**Elyse P.O.V**

Me and my BFF Ellora were just arguing with my older Sister Queenie. Queenie was always moms favourite, and I was a little jealous.

But now I'm shortlisted to be queen, she has something to be annoyed about.

I knew mom would try to talk King Kopa out of me or Ellora being queen cause' she wanted Queenie to become Queen instead.

The youngest Sister Wyntr and her Best Friend Ebony were practically jumpy and energetic. Wyntr has always been my cutie-pie.

I loved when she was a little baby and I would just babysit her all day Long.

Sometimes I wish that she would always stay babysish, but part of me knew that she had to grow up to be happy. I want her to be happy.

Why Kopa chose me or Ellora as future queen, that remains a mystery. Who knows?

"Animals of the pridelands, it is my honor to announce the future queen of the pridelands..." That was Kopa. Today the future queen will be announced.

"Elyse."

I was shocked. Me. Why was I better than Ellora? Dunno. I was so happy when she wasn't jealous or anything. She just congratulated me and smiled.

Queenie looked so mad that I thought mum would explode with her. She was not her original color of Tan - she had turned red and as big as a baloon.

Wyntr laughed and cheered, and I couldn't help smiling. Wyntr and Ellora have always been great supporters - but now greater than ever.

**Queenie P.O.V**

How could they choose Elyse? I will kill her! I'm better than her and mom has trained me to be a queen for ages!

I will NOT Let her crush my dreams of ruling side be side with Kyle.

As soon as she becomes Queen, I will kill her. Mom is mad, but not that mad.

And when Ellora said that Kyle liked Elyse, I was in a rage! Ugghhhh! WHY ME?!?

"Disappointed?" That was mom. "Don't spoil her Elice." Kopa. "What is it _Kopa_?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude dear." Said my mom, Elice. I rolled my eyes. Elice was always kind to me, and wanted the best. I was the Apple of her eye, and I think that made Wyntr and Elyse jealous.

"OK. Fine bye." I said, not caring whether they heard me or not. My voice showed no emotion.

I will become queen... One day.

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Please review! So today we had some Elyse, Ellora and Queenie interaction and found out who would be future queen of pride rock. Sorry there was no Auralia and Jasper interaction. I was a little busy and didn't have time to add on. Next time there will be some for sure. Question: Should Kyle and Elyse become Girlfriend and Boyfriend?**

**Thanks, Kashling09 **


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7:

**Jasper P.O.V**

I looked at Auralia. She was the prettiest lioness I'd ever seen. (Other than mom).

"Jasper get off my Zebra kill." She demanded. I silently crept off. The best thing about her was that she stood up for herself, and she didn't care if anyone was stronger than her or not.

"Sorry." I said, distracted. She smirked at looked at me. "Jasper - please pay attention next _time_."

Suddenly: I smelt a familiar scent in the air. Katari. How was she here? Katari was the flirtiest lioness in our old pride. Before it got ripped apart, she tried impressing every other male.

But why did she follow _me _and not anybody else? Oh - she liked me. It was **obvious**. Duh.

I needed to get away from her. She was probably jealous that I liked Auralia and not her. But I couldn't loose Auralia.

"Auralia - we need to go. **Now**." I demanded. Auralia smirked. "_We _need to go?"

"Yes. _We need _to go _now _or else." I told her loosing my patience. "Or else what?" She said, half joking.

"Please Auralia. Katari is coming." I whispered to her. "Katari?" She whispered back. "I'll explain later." I responded.

With that, she grabbed some zebra meat and we both took of - sprinting: deep into the forest.

**Katari P.O.V**

Where did they go? I can't believe they just took off together like that.

Jasper was whispering something to Auralia just then - something that I couldn't hear: something that convinced her to leave with him.

I bet he asked her to be his girlfriend. Then, she agreed and they both ran.

**Ugghhhh! **Why does life have to be so cruel on me?!? Why does Jasper hate me? Wait - did he hear, smell or see me?

Maybe that's why he and Auralia ran. Jasper told her about me. Nah.

I wish and pray that Jasper will love me some day. Like _run Katari run! _Prayers are never answered. I know because I've tried. Well at least, the kings above never answered _my _prayers.

One day - I'll make Jasper love me.

**Narrator P.O.V**

Auralia and Jasper crept deeper and deeper into the thickly forested Jungle. Thick vines and trees hung from above and dead leaves covered the ground.

"Have we escaped this _Katari _person?" Auralia huffed. After running for a mile or two, both Auralia and Jasper were tired out.

"I hope so." Jasper responded. He looked around for any sounds of danger.

"Katari is a really annoying lioness who tries impressing _everyone _yes _everyone_." Jasper continued. Auralia glanced around.

Her mauve coulored nose perked behind a small gecko perched on a thick vine. Jasper looked at her. "Auralia... I love you."

Auralia looked shocked for a good five minutes before smiling. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes - I will."

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay."

_After the wedding..._

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8:

**Zuri P.O.V**

I glanced at my newborn. Rafiki announced to the pride of its birth, and told me it was a female.

He also announced that the future queen would be Elyse. Elyse was Elice's Daughter, and she had a spoilt Sister called Queenie.

I was mad. How come Elyse is betrothed to Kyle when my beautiful Rosemary could be?

What do she have that makes her different to Rosemary? Her Father Aden doesn't pay much mind to it, but Aden is **my **Husband as well.

Aden said it was fine and Rosemaries Daughter (if she has one) can be future queen and I ought to be happy for Elyse.

I heard a whine at the mouth of the hollow cave, and saw Wyntr and Elyse.

When I signalled for them to come in, Elyse started glaring at me. I was so confused.

"I heard all of your earlier conversation with Aden." She started. Oh. No. She. Didn't.

"You were jealous that your precious little Rosemary can't be Queen? Pffft. Never. She'll be just as spoilt as your were, Zuri. I told Kopa what you said. He'll get you." She shouted and walked away. Wyntr followed her.

Did she just speak to me that rudely? Yes. Yes she did. But how dare she? Ugghhhh!

**Ara P.O.V**

I looked at my Sister. Since a month ago, Adanna and Bruno had been having lots of fights. I don't see what's so important about being King/Queen.

You just get to tell everyone what to do. Nothing else. Why bother? Just roll with it.

Bruno was born to rule. Why would Adanna question mom and dads' decision?

Suddenly I heard a moaning sound. It was mom.

_(Flashback)_

**"Mom? You okay?" I asked. She looked at me. I could tell she was in severe pain and I felt like crying. I hated seeing her like this.**

**"My Ara..." She began but her painful moaning stopped her. "I'm dying." **

**I froze. My Mother was young - and she was dying? "Mother don't die!" I shouted. I was in full blown panic mode just then.**

**"Your siblings will take care of you..." She continued. "Is there some way I can save you?" I quizzed. I was desperate for her survival.**

**"Get Matimba." She told me with some of her remaining strength. **

**_After Matimba heals Kiara..._**

**"Mom - why were you hurt? That hurt?" I asked her. How did she become so hurt that she could die?**

**She paused. I could tell this surprised her. "Your Sister and Brother..." She started. **

**I looked keenly at her. _They _didn't fight her did they? "They were fighting - each other. I got in the middle to stop them but they continued and I got severely injured... I wish they wouldn't figh..." Her voice trailed off as we both saw Bruno and Adanna coming our way.**

**I instantly felt all sorts of things build up inside of me: hatred, sickness, disgust. **

**"I hate you!" I screamed at them. They looked taken aback. And then realised why...**

**"Ar-" **

**"Shut up! You murderer! Nearly killing mom..." I muttered the last sentence.**

**Both of them looked like fainting lions. **

**"Sorry mo-" **

**"Don't bother opoligising! You guys keep fighting and this WILL result in Mother's death one day!"**

**Mom walked away. Dad stepped in. "Bruno! Adanna! Come here now!" He shouted. I could tell he was mad. **

**Then... they left and I never knew what their lesson was...**

_(End Flashback)_

That day reminded me... She was now moaning - again?!?

What now?

**Draco P.O.V**

I looked at mom. Her glistening brown coat shon bright in the moonlight.

Dad was on his morning patrols, and Amaya was doing her first solo hunt. I didn't want to go because hunting is BORING!

Suddenly... It hit me

_(Flashback)_

**"Draco?" Dad. "Father?" I responded. Why did he sound so chill? "You will be next king." **

**I jumped with joy at the sound of that. But I saw the hatred in Edens eyes as well. Did he want to hurt me?**

**_A week later..._**

**I was prowling throughout the Savannah when I heard a roar.**

**Eden jumped on my back, fighting and clawing all with all his might. "Eden?... What the-?" Blood was streaming out from my body and I cried out in pain. **

**He hit me, sending me flying towards the ground. I was saved though:**

**"Eden!" Daddy was here! His face was hot with anger and Eden growled and snarled ferociously.**

**He stopped when dad had his paw in the air, ready to strike.**

**"What is the meaning of this?" He countered. I wanted to burst into tears - but being future king, I had to stay strong.**

**Then, a salty tear shed from my eye.**

**"We need to talk Son." Dad told Eden sternly.**

**And then they left...**

_(End Flashback)_

I hated Eden after that day, and Mother and father was constantly watching him, making sure he didn't desire to hurt me again.

We don't talk much anymore, and mom gave Eden a very Long lecture about hurting the people you love on purpose.

Eden still hates me - I think. He wants to be king. It's like I'm Mufasa and he's Scar, except we have a bunch of other siblings!

I think Eden should have been banished. He hurt his own Brother! Me! The future king!

I'm Cousin Bruno and he's his Sister Adanna!

"Eden?" I heard mom say. Eden turned to face us. "Yeah?"

"Why are you creeping up to Draco on the other side of me? You think I can't see?"

Eden just yawned and walked away. "I dont live like this." He repeated over and over again calmly.

I smirked. Yesterday Toby told me that when we went to see Ebony, Brair and Kyle - he suspected that Elyse's Sister Wyntr had a crush on me!

I like her too - she has a nice greyish-white pelt and beautiful blue eyes.

They had another Sister: Queenie - she was spoilt and tried flirting with me, because she knew I was future king of the tree of life and she wanted to be Queen.

She even claimed since her name is _Queenie, _she should be a queen because her name said _Queen _in it. Spoilt!

I never liked her. She looked nothing like Elyse or Wyntr. Ellora was a lot prettier. And who likes a spoilt lioness? Not me!

"Hey Bro!" It was Diana, and she looked me in the eyes smiling.

"Thinking about Wyntr?"

My face went crimson-red. How did she read minds?!? I looked at her solemnly. "How did you know?"

She smirked. "I know you well, little Brother." I smiled. I loved all my siblings well - except Eden, of course.

His name did mean power. I mean, who names their child, _power_? That's like saying, _'Hey Power? How's you're day been?' _Weird!

"You know everything Diana." I said, smiling. "So do you your majesty." She joked.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Hey guys! How did I do? So we had some new things in this chapter: Zuri, Draco, Eden and Diana interaction. We learnt that Diana is one of the favourite siblings of Draco, and that Eden hates Draco. But why? Could it be because of his position as future king? If so, are there any other reasons? We had a couple flashbacks - Kiara dying, and Eden trying to kill Draco?!? All these questions will be answered in my next chapter!**


	9. Chapter9

_Hey guys! I know I haven't been saying anything before a chapter for a while, but I have some things I would like to say. For starters, chapter 10 will be my next chapter. There certainly will be a sequel, but for now I am just writing this chapter and the next one. You guys really want some Elice and Kopa interaction, so this chapter will have it! Also, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was really busy with schoolwork, and I have been planning another story about Mohatu's Daughter for a while._

_Anyway, thanks for reading and let's get on with the story! _

Chapter 9: 

**Narrator P.O.V**

Kopa looked at the brilliant sunset. The flashing sky lit up in a thousand colours. Suddenly, he heard a annoyed voice.

"Your Majesty." It was Elice. She sounded **very **annoyed so Kopa turned around.

"Elice?" Then Kopa spotted her spoilt Daughter Queenie. "What is your spoilt Daughter doing on pride rock?" He asked her.

Elice glared at him. "We need to change something." She explained, her eyes on him the whole time.

"What?" He asked. "Well, as you decided, Elyse is betrothed to Kyle. Correct?" She asked and Kopa nodded. "So?" "So, I don't want Elyse to be Queen."

Kopa looked at her. "No. My decision is final. Elyse will rule by Kyle's side."

Elice sighed. "I haven't even started teaching her how to be Queen. Queenie has been trained since birth." Kopa frowned.

"Via is teaching her if you didn't already know"

Elice looked shocked. "That pesky rat can't be a queen! I must teach her! Elyse will never be a Queen!"

Kopa smirked. "Yes. Yes she will. Kyle said he asked her out yesterday."

Elice turned red. "SHE WILL NEVER RULE! SHE'S PATHETIC!" She screamed.

Queenie spoke up. "Mom's right." Kopa glared at her. "I am the king. My decision is final. Leave now!" He shouted.

Elice shot him a hateful glare but left anyway.

**Adanna P.O.V**

Sometimes I want to dig a hole and put myself into it. Nobody knows how badly I want to be a queen, and because of Bruno, I will never be one!

We had gotten into a lot of physical fights over the past year, and Bruno is now finally 18 months old!

Sheesh! He's already asked Layla out! Gee Bruno! Slow down a little!

I am also hurt that he liked Ara more at birth than me. He even chose her name!

I remember that one fight when dad had to stop us...

_(Flashback)_

_"Bruno!" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"GIVE ME THE THRONE!" _

_"Never!" _

_"Oh yeah!..."_

_"Lalalalalalala"_

_"Shut up!" _

_"Make me!"_

_With that, I jumped at him, seizing his neck. I clawed him fiercely, and let out a yelp of pain. I took the opportunity to snarl and use my razor-sharp teeth to sink in to his flesh. "Adanna- What the heck?" He shouted. I could tell he was in terrible pain. But he was a male - bigger and stronger than me. Funny he wasn't trying to defend himself. But those words came into my mouth too soon, because he had enough of being the victim and flipped me over. I cried for help, but it was soft because blood was slowly oosing our my stomatch. "Daddy! Mommy!" I cried. But Bruno shushed me. He nearly suffocated me, and the world almost went black. He sunk us teeth into my flesh and salty, sticky tears formed in my eyes. My Brother was killing me! My own Brother! Then I noticed a dark Tan lioness watching us. Was it- Ara? The lioness ran away quickly. Bruno snarled ferociously at me, showing his razor sharp teeth. They were covered in blood, and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. I kicked him, in desperation to defend myself. Then - he striked me: his claws scratched my eyes and a scar formed on the left one. I looked like scar! Nononono! I'm not like him! I would never kill Bruno!!! Then, he got off me and snarled. "You and Scar - the same. Si si ni Sawa!" I gulped in fear. That day, I was terrified of my Brother. I thought I had the upper hand because he was scared to get into trouble, but Guess not. Just then, dad, Ara and Matimba came in. Dad growled at us. "Bruno! Adanna! What is this? Why did you look like killing each other?!?" He asked. We stayed silent. "Bruno... I am mostly disappointed in you. You did most of this! It was your fault!" My father said. A small smile appeared on my lips and Bruno looked like protesting but Ara beat him to talking. "No Daddy." She stated calmly. "Adanna jumped on him first. I saw it. He was just trying to defend himself." She said. I felt like killing the brat who just stood up for the opposite side! Dad looked at me and Bruno flashed Ara a grateful smile and she grinned at him._

_"We'll discuss your punishment later Adanna." He said and we all walked to Matimba's cave to heal._

_(End Flashback)_

I didn't know what gave me the motivation to Attack my own Brother.

Matimba is a female leopard who we all like. She healed us that day. I was covered in more cuts and bruises than Bruno, but dad still punished me.

His punishment was being grounded for a week and I would be exiled for two weeks! After those two weeks were over, I came back and nobody payed much mind to me and Bruno.

We didn't talk. Ara didn't speak to me. Bruno and Ara played games. I was alone. Only my boyfriend Hamish was there for me. And my Best Friend Lillie.

And Lillie's Boyfriend Armani. That's about it. Everybody was nice to Bruno and badmouthed me.

I felt like digging up a hole and dying. I don't need to live. Mom and Dad tried to comfort me, but Dad not much.

At least some lions still liked me.

**Hey Guys! How was the chapter? Review! So today we learnt that Adanna and Bruno had gotten into dangerous physical fights, and now most lions hated Adanna for trying to kill the future king. Elice is mad because Queenie will never rule, and Kopa protests that Elyse is a good Queen. Matimba is a leopard, and Adanna has been exiled in the past. **

**Thanks, Kashling09 **


	10. Chapter10

_Hey Guys! So this is the final chapter, but trust me: there will be a sequel! So let's get on with the story!_

Chapter 10:

**Eden P.O.V**

I absolutely hate Draco! Why is he better than me? I did nothing for him to be chosen!

I still remember that day when I attacked Draco and was put to a survival test in gorge. Yes: I had to be in a wildebeest stampede. I could of died! Like - who does that to their child?

I only attacked Draco because it was the smart thing to do in my position.

I still remember the day when Draco took my love away from me. Wyntr. Member of Uncle Kopa's pride, I had a crush on her but so does Draco and he even told her that!

She likes him too. When I found out I was heartbroken.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hi Eden!" Wyntr. I wanted to tell her my feelings for her right now! "Oh hi Wyntr! So I was wondering w-" "Hey Wyntr!" Draco. Ugh. If anyone, I wouldn't choose him. "So, do you want to take a walk with me." He asked. She grinned and nodded stupidly. I was heartbroken. That was my Brothers signature way of saying, **'I like you. Be my Girlfriend!' **It was a way I knew to well. It was quite obvious that she liked him too due to the stupid nodding and flashy grinning. I will not have Draco take my love away from me! I saw Elyse pass by with Cousin Kyle. Elyse nodded me a quick hello and Kyle innocently looked at me and smiled. _

_(End Flashback)_

That day. That dreaded day. I wish that Draco wasn't born. Draco was respected by all in the kingdom, but not me.

As soon as he begins his reign as king I will flee with my next love. (If Draco doesn't steal her).

**Ebony P.O.V**

I looked at my Sister. Brair was three seconds older than me. Her beige skin was glistening brightly in the daylight. I loved her smile. It was bright - just like the moonlight.

All was at great peace in the pridelands. Some boys have already asked me out! I easily said N.O, and they all went crying to mommy! Awww... NOT!

Dad gave me a boring lecture about being considerate of other people... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Some boys even fought over me! Like, what? I am no golden prize! I am just a princess living a normal life, trying to avoid Queenie and keep Elyse looking like a future queen!

My BFF Kiana was really supportive of this whole, find a mate thing. We call her Kiki for short. She says there are plenty of males outside the pride to become my mate so there is no rush to find one! She said grandma Nala's Mother found a mate when she was a adult and mated with him to give birth to Nala!

Yeah! Brair said they dad and mom were betrothed since birth. They were destined to marry each other! Ewwww... Kyle is betrothed to Elyse! But that's different because they already like each other.

"Hey." Elyse. Brair smiled at her and I just grinned a warm hello. "Hi Elyse! How was the queenly lesson?" Brair asked.

"Oh it was find. Your moms nice." She responded. "Your majesty! Please tell me my ways of life." I teased and she laughed.

I like how she doesn't get annoyed all that often and just keeps her cool. "You'll be a great Queen Elyse." I told her. She smiled and then frowned.

"You think? What if Kyle doesn't love me?" She asked. Brair giggled. I knew what she was thinking.

"He already does." She said. Well there goes that... Elyse looked shocked. Wasn't it obvious? Had she not noticed?

Everybody knew! Even Queenie. "Oh shut up Bray-Bray." Kyle. He had probably just came back from his kingly lessons with dad and grandpa.

"Hi Ebi. Hi Elyse." He greeted. "You do like her Kyle." I teased him. He looked annoyed. "I do not!"

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Stop!"

"Admit it Kyle! You like her."

"No! I don't!"

"It's obvious Bro!"

"Yeah everyone noticed!"

"I don't like her more than a Friend!"

"He just confessed!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I can prove it!"

"How So?"

"Uh. Um."

"You See Elyse? He does like you!"

"I. DO. NOT!"

"Don't deny it."

"I deny it."

"Ky-le."

"Yes?"

"You like her."

He sighed. "Fine. I do. Bye guys!" We all laughed. Elyse stayed silent. I guess that stunned her.

All is calm. For now. :)

**Hey guys! How did you like the whole story? Review! This was the last chapter, so please tell me what should the sequel be about. I need to know! I took three months on the story. I also need name suggestions for the sequel. **

**Thanks, Kashling09 **


End file.
